


Jamie Doesn't Like Trousers

by terryreviews



Series: An Odd Pair [3]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terryreviews/pseuds/terryreviews
Summary: Jamie does not like to wear trousers
Relationships: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon
Series: An Odd Pair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822429
Kudos: 19





	Jamie Doesn't Like Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't entirely sure how to tag this properly so I just decided that it is a sweet/fluff fic really. Not sure where I see this being placed but I do think that, thought it is a two/Jamie story, it is before they are together.
> 
> This technically is not a sequel or prequel to the other stories in this series. I just decided to collect my Jamie/Two stories under one banner so to speak. 
> 
> Any pieces that are sequels of each other will be listed as such.

Jamie pulled on the trousers one leg at a time, nose scrunching. Not only did he have to put the stifling things on, he had to put on underwear. The Doctor insisted on it. Went so far as to select the pair for him. Some special future Fabric or other that conformed to his shape without crushing him. Breathable. Begrudgingly, Jamie had to admit they were pretty comfortable.

He still didn't like the trousers. They were tighter than he'd like, hugging his ass, the fabric thick. The doctor said it was sturdy material and you would need it to be for where they were going. He missed the freedom of movement in the EZ Breeze between his thighs. But, the doctor asked him to wear it and he would, usually, do whatever the strange we man asked him. Including wearing trousers.

He checked himself in the mirror. A fitted, long sleeve, black shirt and the brown trousers. He made a face. Desai, he tugged on his boots and headed to the main room.

The Doctor was waiting. Jamie almost wanted to comment on the fact that the Doctor was dressed exactly the same. Nothing to suggest sturdy like he wanted Jamie's clothes to be. He let it go. The Doctor was nothing if not his outfit. Shabby thing it was.

Sulking at his discomfort, Jamie waited for the Doctor to look up from the dials and readouts so they could get going. After hitting a button, twisting knobs, and flipping a switch, the Doctor finally looked up.

" There you are. Ready to go? "

"Aye. Been ready."

"So sorry Jamie. Got a bit distracted." he pressed the button to open the door.

Jamie smiled, "you always get distracted." he shook his head and proceeded to the door. Bracing for whatever trouble they were going to be getting in.

The Doctor was quick to follow, falling in step with his companion.

Absently, he side eyed Jamie.

"What?" Jamie asked when he noticed.

The Doctor hesitated before answering with a soft, "you look nice in trousers Jamie."

Heat filled Jamie's cheeks and ears and he came to a halt as the Doctor continued on.

The Doctor poked his head out and smelled, "ah, been a while since I've been here. You're going to love it." he glanced over his shoulder, "don't dwaddle Jamie."

Jamie did dwaddle though. He glanced down at his legs, heart beat in his ears. Maybe he'd wear trousers more often


End file.
